


Durincest Fanart collection

by orphan_account



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Cross gencest, Elements, Incest, M/M, blowjob, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Might take awhile to load) More work at Dwarfsmut @ tumblr</p><p>Chapter 1 - Fili/Kili<br/>Chapter 2 - Fili/Kili/Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Dwarfsmut @ tumblr ](http://dwarfsmut.tumblr.com)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Thorin/fili/kili

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Fanfics that inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a list of fanfics that I can remember that inspired a few of the drawings

Some are from my own fics as well

 

<http://twodwarves-oneeagle.tumblr.com/post/39726135848/fic-fill-12>

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/656863/chapters/1197129?show_comments=true&view_adult=true#comments](../../656863/chapters/1197129?show_comments=true&view_adult=true#comments)

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/808751/chapters/1526378](../../808751/chapters/1526378)

 

(video down below)

<http://dwarfsmut.tumblr.com/post/43215671545/animation-with-voices-hehe-had-to-add-their-real>

<http://dwarfsmut.tumblr.com/post/43713680899/animation-dwalin-wants-a-piece-of-the-king-too>


End file.
